While numerous chemical compounds have been suggested for use as hair dyeing ingredients, either alone or in combination, nowhere in the literature is there to be found any teaching of the efficacy of the use of nitroaminobenzaldehydes and nitroaminobenzylimines as hair dyeing agents.